GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber
GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber (aka 00Q, 00 QanT Full Saber, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta Full Saber"), is the original version of the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] existing as simulation data in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics The 00 QanT Full Saber serves as a experimental weaponry system to test its variable weaponry system using Bit Control System before it was finalized into its smaller but more versatile form. Unlike the backpack-like structure used in the normal 00 Qan[T], a more traditional cone GN Drive chassis is used on the Full Saber. Both the GN Sword IV Full Saber and the GN Shield are physically connected to this alternate in a style more reminiscent of its predecessor 00 Raiser. The 00 QanT Full Saber setup is also equipped with two experimental weaponry. First is the GN Sword IV, an experimental buster sword based on both the GN Buster Sword and the GN Sword III which was used to test out the variable weapon change for Innovators like Setsuna. Having 5 modes, the GN Sword IV can transform into various weapons to suit Setsuna's combat style. Second is the GN Gunblades, three dagger-like blades attached to the GN Sword IV, used as close combat weapons as well as remote weaponry. Each of the Gunblades has three forms, depending on the formation. The 00 Qan T Full Saber only exists in 00V War Chronicles as combat simulation data.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Battlefield Record Mission 14 "Full Saber" Armaments ;*GN Gunblades :These are three dagger like weapons mounted on the GN Sword IV.October 2010 magazine scan; name will be updated when acquired http://bbs.xhood.net/attachments/month_1010/10101821483ff530e04c2e0116.jpg Similar to most weapons of the GN Sword series, they possess both a Gun Mode and a Blade Mode. Two of these can combine together ala GN Sword II staff to form the "GN Gunblade Twin Edge". They also contain handles that are used when handling the GN Sword IV in it's various modes. They can be combined in a number of different forms: :GN Gunblade Blade Mode: The first form of the GN Gunblades. One Gunblade acting as a sword akin to the GN Sword Sword Mode. :GN Gunblade Gun Mode: The second form of the GN Gunblades. One Gunblade acting as a handgun akin to the GN Sword Gun Mode. :GN Gunblade Twin Edge: The third form of the GN Gunblades. The two Gunblades in Blade Mode combined in a lancer-like appearance. :GN Sword IV Saber Mode: The basic form of the GN Sword IV. The buster sword can cut down close ranged enemies. :GN Sword IV Rifle Mode (High Output & Rapid Fire): The second form of the of the GN Sword IV. Held horizontally, the blade is folded back like the GN Sword I and III and used as a rifle. :GN Sword IV Rifle Mode (Wide Cutter): The third form of the GN Sword IV. Held horizontally, the blade is rotated like the Sword II Rifle Mode. :GN Sword IV Full Saber (Full Saber Mode): The fourth form of the GN Sword IV. It's actually the Saber Mode with the three Gunblades attached, held vertically. :GN Sword IV Full Saber (GN Launcher Mode): The fifth form of the GN Sword IV. This mode is like the Rifle Mode but with the Gunblades attached. It functions as a high powered buster launcher. ;*GN Sword IV :A GN Sword with a similar appearance to the GN Buster Sword II. The 3 dagger-like objects mounted on it are known as GN Gunblades. In addition to the regular "Saber" and "Full Saber" Modes (without/with all gunblades mounted receptively), it also possess three other modes known as "GN Launcher" Mode, "High Output Rifle" Mode and "Wide Cutter Rifle" Mode. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;:*GN Field ;*Twin Drive System ;:*Trans-Am System History Since the development of the 00 QanT, the mobile suit is already at the pinnacle of Celestial Being's Mobile Suit Technology. However, Celestial Being did some more research for its future weaponry and thus the earlier model, the 00 QanT Full Saber was created. The GN Sword IV Full Saber was supposed to function as the GNR-010 0 Raiser, to adjust the synchronization of GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)'s twin drive system. However, since QanT's GN drives are built to be fully synchronized without the need of adjustments, the GN Sword IV Full Saber became obsolete and thus the unit only existed as simulation data. If the QanT Full Saber had been used, Veda's simulation showed that it would be capable of repelling the invasion of Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter by itself. However, since this simulation is based on incomplete data about the ELS (missing crucial information such as self-regeneration), it's unknown how effective the QanT Full Saber would have been in actual combat against the ELS. Notes *The GN Sword IV Full Saber is available for High Grade model kit of 00 QanT through the purchase of the February 2011 Hobby Japan Magazine. The GN Gunblades can be equipped to the other Gundams from the 00 movie. Picture Gallery 00-Qan-TFS.png|00 Qan(T) Full Saber vs. ELS 1285424271414.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - 00 QanT Full Saber. Full Saber 1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber Full Saber 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber, Back View/Lineart Full Saber 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber - GN Sword IV Full Saber, Lineart. 00 Qan(T) FS IV.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber - GN Sword IV Full Saber 00Q Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, front view. 00Q Full Saber Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, rear view. GN Full Saber II.jpg|Fan art CG of GN Sword IV, Full Saber Mode GN Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of GN Sword IV, Saber Mode and the 3 dismounted GN Gunblades Gunpla HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000-FS - 00 QanT Full Saber - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - 00 QanT Full Saber - Boxart Articles & References 00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg 4920504050_cd6d0c4005_b.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111003.jpg Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber0.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber1.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber - Technical Data/Design Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - 00 QanT Full Saber - Technical Data/Design External Links *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber on MAHQ.net] Category:Anno Domini mobile suits Category:Anno Domini Twin Drive Mobile Suit